


You Have the Biggest Fashion Crime I've Ever Seen on a Man

by Franzeska



Category: Showdown in Little Tokyo (1991)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M, trigger warning: early 90's fashion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 12:17:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17406776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzeska/pseuds/Franzeska
Summary: A tribute to the inexplicable shirt choices and highly explicable shirtlessness in a "classic" of the buddy cop genre





	You Have the Biggest Fashion Crime I've Ever Seen on a Man

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caramarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramarie/gifts).



> I enjoyed your incisive recap on the subject of: "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK ARE THEY WEARING?" Have a vid.

password = festivids

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. Yes, this _is_ that movie with the line "You have the biggest dick I've ever seen on a man."
> 
> Music: Bryan Adams - The Only Thing That Looks Good On Me Is You  
> Length: 3:30


End file.
